Salamander's Rebirth
by JacobStoneclaw
Summary: What if Natsu was found by the magic council instead of a guild? This is a story of how Natsu gets a second chance at a life outside of the controlling council. SmarterNatsu StrongerNatsu pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Sorry I haven't updated my other stories I've just been busy lately with work. I've been reading some other fan fiction lately and an idea came to me. There are stories where Natsu is part of light guild and dark guild but what if he was found by someone else? Like maybe the magic council for example. This is just a test to see if there would be any interest in a story where he is, please comment your thoughts!**

**/**

The beginning

Is was a warm day at the port town of Hargeon, the sun's rays were stretching across the streets and homes as people were out enjoying the great summer day. A train rolled into the station blowing its whistle as the passengers started to exit onto the plat form.

Of all the passengers the most interesting one was a certain pink haired man wearing a white and blue waist coat and white pants. He also had a white scaly scarf wrapped around his neck and seemed to have rather animalistic features such as sharp long canines and his eyes were slanted into a predatory like style.

The young man strode off the train, his head held high with a sense of accomplishment around him. He suddenly turned back and took a deep breath. "IVE FINNALLY CONQUERED YOU, YOU DEATH CONTRAPTION!" the man said as he pointed to the train with a cocky grin on his face. The man's name was Natsu Dragneel, a secret rune knight of the Magic council.

Natsu turned and started to walk toward the center of town. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a vial on pills "I'll need to thank Yajima for making these for me." Natsu said to himself as he threw the vial of motion sickness pills in the air before catching them and shoving them back into his pocket. He stood in the middle of an intersection and looked both ways before stretching "Well off to 8-island." He said to himself again before starting to stroll down the road to the left at the intersection.

/elsewhere in Hargeon/

"I can't believe I only got 1000 jewels off!" seethed a busty blonde to herself. She wore a short blue skirt as well as and blue and white top that showed her curves. Her blonde hair was in a side pony tail. Her name is Lucy Heartfilla "It was just a silver key too!" she signed as she continued her stroll down the road. '_At this rate I'll never be strong enough to get into fairy tail.'_ She sighed again.

"Look it's the Salamander!"

"Isn't he the mage that uses fire magic that you can't buy in stores?"

Lucy looked over at the two girl who were now running down the street past her '_The Salamander is here!' _Lucy squealed to herself "Maybe he can give me tips on how to get into fairy tail!" she yelled as she ran after the girls.

After several turns and a long run down the street Lucy found herself in the middle of a large court yard that was full of girls. '_Salamander must be in the middle.' _She thought to herself as she tried to squeeze through the throng of girls who were squealing "Salamander!" at the top of their lungs.

As she made it to the middle of the group she saw a tall purple haired man in the middle of the circle. As she made eye contacted she started to feel her heart beat quicken. '_H-h-he's the S-s-salamander? Is this love at first sight?_' Lucy thought as she couldn't help but inch closer to the man, hearts replacing her eyes.

That was she felt someone run into her and move her out of the way "What was th-"Lucy turned to snap at the stranger. She stopped dead at the look she was getting from the person though and gulped as the figure continued to walk toward Salamander.

Salamander looked on the oncoming figure. "Oh you must be one of my fans! If you just wait you can come to my party later, no need to rush." He laughed with a cocky smile.

"Are you the one claiming to be the Salamander?" the figure asked in an indifferent voice.

Salamander raised an eyebrow seeing how his charm wasn't seeming to have much of an effect." Why yes I am the great Salamander." He through his hands in the air which made several of the surrounding girls swoon. "Why do you as-"he was cut off as an armor gauntlet smashed the back of his head into the ground.

"You will be brought to justice!" yelled the figure as Lucy finally got a good look at her. She wore armor with a blue skirt. She seemed extremely fit and judging by the crater that surrounded salamander's head she was strong. She was on a few inches taller than Lucy and her bust was just slightly smaller. The most notable thing about the stranger was her long scarlet hair.

After a few seconds of silence in which time the scarlet women had used to tie and bind the Salamander the girls snapped out of their shock "YOU CANT DO THAT TO THE SALAMANDER YOU BITCH!" they yelled.

The women stood with a boot on Salamander's stomach "This is not the Salamander, this is an imposter by the name of Bora. He is a slaver who uses a charm spell to sell girls into slavery." The women explained as a group of local officials ran into the fray and grabbed Bora before taking him away as he yelled profanities back to the women.

She then turned to the crowd of women gathered "Now you can all go home." She said plainly in an orderly tone as she turned and began to walk away from the group.

Lucy looked off in wonder at the women as she started to walk away. Lucy then ran to her and when she got a few steps away she yelled "Thank you!"

The scarlet haired women stopped and looked back "I was just doing what I was sent here to do."

Lucy nodded "yeah but if you didn't come there's no telling where I'd be right now. Can I buy you lunch since you saved me?" she asked nervously.

The women looked at her for a second before a gentle smile graced her lips. "That sounds nice, I have to go get the reward for this mission first though." She said as she continued to walk and Lucy ran to catch up.

"I'm Lucy by the way." She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Erza Scarlet." The women replied as the walked to the mayor's home to claim Ezra's reward.

/Back to Natsu/

Natsu was sitting in bell tower overlooking the courtyard, replaying everything he just witnessed. "Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail huh." He smiled as he watch the blonde and scarlet haired beauty walk toward the center of town. "This will be a fun mission."

Flashback one hour ago

_Natsu walked into the entrance of 8-island, restaurant owned but council man Yajima. "Hello sir can I help you?" A pretty girl in an 8-island uniform said in a sweet voice._

_Natsu reached into his pocket and pulled out a medallion which held the council's crest. "I'm here to talk to the old man." He said simply._

_The girl only politely nodded "right this way Natsu-sama" she said as she began to walk toward the back of the shop with Natsu in tow. The walked into the back of the furnished kitchen till they reached a pair of heavy doors which had the crest of the council craved into it. "He is right in there Natsu-sama." The women bowed before retreating back to the front of the restaurant._

_Natsu opened the doors and walked in. the room was fairly large with a large wooden desk decorating the center. A lamp on both sides were the only source of light in the room. Behind the desk was a large banner with yet another council crest with the council colors of blue and white. As Natsu shut the doors behind him the high back leather chair behind the desk turned around to face him. An old man with a chief's hat and gentle smile greeted him._

"_Natsu may boy, I'm glad you made it here in one piece." The old man said with a smile._

_Natsu put a first over his heart and bowed forward slightly. "Was there ever a doubt that I wouldn't come?" he asked with a slight of sarcasm in his voice. "I have to think you for the motion sickness pill though Yajima, they definitely saved my life." Natsu said as he then scratched the back of his head and laughed._

_Yajima only smiled kindly "I'm glad to hear that Natsu, I Have a new job for you. It's not like the last few that you have received from the council though."_

"_It's not another filing job is it?" Natsu asked as depression marks grew around him. "YOU NEED TO GET OFF YOUR OLD ASS AND DO THAT YOURSELF!" he yelled at the old man._

_Yajima just laughed again "No am not going to make to file my stuff again." Natsu sighed as he relaxed knowing he won't have to do that mind numbing job again. He still had nightmares of files eating off his fingers... "The council wants to keep an eye on a certain guild though and I thought you would enjoy having some time to do what you want for a change." Yajima continued. "The guild fairy tail as you know causes quite a lot of trouble for the council."_

"_Yeah that all I ever here you complain about" Natsu laughed._

"_Exactly, and because of that the council has decided to keep a closer eye on Fairy Tail." Yajima explained._

"_And what does this have to do with me?" Natsu questioned with an eyebrow raised._

"_Originally the council wanted to use Doranbolt and have him infiltrate Fairy Tail but I convinced them that you might make a better spy for us." Yajima said calmly. _

"_What happened to being a guard to princess Hisui?" asked Natsu._

"_We decided that this would suit you more, and are you honestly going to turn down the chance to go wild in a wizard's guild and go play body guard instead?" Yajima laughed._

"_I never said that!" Natsu yelled putting his hands up. _

"_Well if you want to take do this I'd recommend heading to the courtyard in town. There's a little ruckus that I believe a certain Fairy Tail wizard will be taking care of soon if you'd like to see what they are capable." Yajima smiled._

_Natsu put his hand on his chin and thought for a second "Alright old man, I'll take the job. It'll be nice to put my training to the test too!" Natsu exclaimed as he set his fist on fire to emphasis his point. "So I'm just supposed to keep an eye on them?" He questioned._

"_Yes my boy, just make sure they don't destroy too much, I don't like having the council complaining about my friend Makarov." He chuckled._

"_Alright I'll be off then old man." Natsu said giving the old man one of his well-known grins as he walked out the door and out of the restaurant. From there he simply followed the crowd to the courtyard and climbed the bell tower to gain a better view of the situation._

_/_present time/

Natsu climbed down from the tower, elegantly jumping from ledge to ledge before doing a triple backflip and landing on the ground level. He then bowed to the imaginary crowed before he started to run off the direction that he saw Erza Scarlet going.

"Hmmm I wonder how you even join a guild?" he asked himself out loud as he tailed Erza and Lucy from a distance. They have already collected the award from her job and were now making their way to a local restaurant for what Natsu could guess was an afternoon snack. As Natsu though this his stomach made a deep grumble causing several nearby people to jump back in fright at the sound of a feral beast erupted from Natsu's abdomen. He scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously apologizing to the nearby civilians. '_I guess I could get me a bite to eat also.'_ He thought as he shrugged and made his way into the same building that Erza and Lucy entered a few minutes before.

As Natsu entered the restaurant he looked around trying to catch a sight of red and blonde hair. After taking a few more steps forward and still no luck Natsu was starting to wonder if he had made a mistake and entered the wrong building. He rose his head slightly and took a sniff of the air, his dragon senses picking up the metallic and strangely strawberry scent of Scarlet. His eyes grew wide as he noticed how strong the scent was, the hairs on the back of his neck started to prick as his body sensed danger. He instinctively rolled forward barely missing the large battle axe the embedded itself into the wall where he was standing.

Natsu rolled into a low stance and put his arms up to block the next blow he knew would come. He wasn't disappointed either when a leg came down hard on his crossed arms. Natsu went into straight fighting mood, his years of training in the council's military barracks having honed his senses and fighting ability. He grabbed the leg after his block stopped it. He pulled and twisted his body causing his assailant to lose balance and come crashing towards Natsu. As Natsu pulled his other arm back to, as Natsu would say, "rearrange his attackers face" there was a bright light and Natsu instantly let go of his attacker and jumped back as another battle axe landed where he was, splitting a table in half.

As Natsu landing in his normal fighting stance he finally got a good look at his attackers. His brow furrowed as he realized it was the two women that he had been following for the past hour.

"You were right Erza! We were being followed." The blonde said as she held a golden key in her hand, a giant cow stood beside her pulling its axe out of the ground in front of Natsu.

Natsu checked her over '_Celestial spirit mage. Interesting.'_

"Of course I was Lucy. Now who are you and why are you following us?" Erza said as she pointed her sword toward Natsu, a commanding tone in her voice and expelling a dark aura.

Natsu studied the pair for a second. '_This is definitely not how I wanted to make my appearance to these two but since they knew about me following them I guess I don't have any choice but to wing it.'_

Natsu the lowered his fist and put on a toothy smile. "Wow you definitely must be Erza, you reputation is spot on if not an understatement."

Erza made no move to lower her weapon "Flattery won't work with me." Her eyes narrowed "now I believe I asked you a few questions." Lucy stood shifting her weight from foot to foot unsure what to do.

Natsu chuckled "no need to be impatient Scarlet." He smiled at her "My name is Natsu Dragneel, and unlike that fake that you were paid I am the real Salamander. And I was following you wondering if I could join your guild." He replied the smile never leaving his face.

Lucy took a step back at the man's declaration. To claim to be the Salamander was a big deal. He was revered around the country as a rouge mage who worked in the shadows but for some reason the magic council never put a bounty of any other sort of reward on the rouge mage. All that was truly known about the mage was that he used a special type of fire magic.

"I already defeated one Salamander today." Erza said coolly "And why should I trust someone who has been following us for the past half hour?"

"So you only noticed half an hour ago. That still quite impressive." Natsu said as he brought one of his hands to his chin. "Well how would you like me to prove to you that I'm the salamander?" he asked spreading his arms out.

Erza locked her gaze on the pink haired man before she pulled her sword back "There is one way that I think I could prove if you're the real Salamander. **Re-quip**" as she said this her body was showered in light which slowly faded "this is my **flame empress armor**, it gives me a relevantly high resistance against fire. If you are truly the Salamander and your flames are different them I will be able to feel a difference." With that she held her sword in front of her.

Natsu tilted his head "So you want me to attack you with my fire so you can see if there is a difference?" he said as question marks appeared above his head.

"Yes" was the simple reply.

"Um…. Alright then." Natsu took a wide stance and began to suck in some air her moved his hand to the front of his mouth "**Fire dragons ROAR!**" and with that he spewed fire out towards Erza how used the flat side of her sword to block the majority of the blast. Lucy quickly made for cover behind a nearby table.

After a few second Natsu cut off his attack and lowered his arms "So?" he questioned.

Erza had been blown back slightly by the fire leaving marks in the ground where her boots had fought for purchase as she was pushed back. She was taking deep breaths as she **re-quiped** back into her casual attire of a blue skirt and breast plate. "Your fire is different so I have no reason to doubt you are who you claim to be. But why do you wish to join Fairy Tail?" Erza questioned.

Natsu simply shrug as a response "I thought it would be fun. I could make some money that way too." He smiled his toothy grin.

Erza eyed him suspiciously "Very well, we were just about to head back to the guild I will allow you to accompany us since I don't doubt you will follow us even if I say no. Come Lucy it's time to leave." With that the scarlet knight exited the restaurant.

Natsu made his way over to the overturned table the blonde was hiding behind. "Yo I'm Natsu." He smiled as he grabbed her hand and helped her up. Lucy was surprised at the ease at which it seemed Natsu picked her up from the floor.

"I'm Lucy." She said testily '_This guy was just following me and Erza can he really be trusted?' _ She asked herself as she rushed past Natsu and out the door following Erza.

Natsu breathed out a deep sigh _'This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.'_ he then made his way to the door passing a bag of jewels to the owner. As he exited the restaurant he saw Scarlet and Lucy already a ways down the road. He then punched a fist into his open palm in front of him "Well might as well make the best of what I got to work with." And with that he ran after the two women catching up with them near the edge of town. He wasn't greeted with so much as a passing glance as the trio started to make their way to Magnolia, the home of the Fairy Tail guild.

Natsu couldn't help but smiling to himself though, 'It's_ been a long time since I had any sort of fun, maybe this will turn out alright.'_

This didn't go unnoticed by a certain scarlet beauty. "If you are thinking about having your way with us in our sleep I recommend you erase the smile from your face. For you will be dead before you got the chance." Lucy looked at Erza in horror at the death threat she just heard.

Natsu only laughed before turning to Erza "I would never imagine doing such things to such beautiful women such as you." He smiled as Erza still held her hard gaze upon him "I'm smiling because I feel like things might actually be getting better for a change." He said with a distant look in his eyes.

Erza eyed him curious by his words, they were the words she told herself the day she entered the guild after she was expelled from the tower of heaven. Her look softened and she stopped in her tracks causing the rest of her group to do the same and look at her questionably.

Erza closed her eyes and bowed "I apologize for my previous thoughts of you, I seemed to have misjudged the type of person you are. You may hit me."

"W-w-w-what?" Lucy stuttered as she jumped back in confusion.

Natsu only laughed before moving to Erza and simply patting her head. Erza's eyes shot open as she looked up to Natsu "You were right to be judgmental but it's against my morals to hit someone for no reason." And with that Natsu turned and continued walking.

Erza straighten up and had a gentle smile on her lips '_Maybe he isn't too bad.'_ She sighed "Come Lucy we need to get to the next town before nightfall." And with that the three continued down the road to the next town.

'_Yajima thank you for this.' _Natsu thought with a smile.

/

**Author notes: So any thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

As Natsu followed the two beauties down the road toward what he could only guess was the guild hall Fairy Tail he studied the landscape and the people walking along the riverbank. He couldn't help the small smile that made its way on his face, it wasn't often he was able to enjoy such a peaceful environment. Usually he was sent across the country, and sometimes even farther abroad, to deal with whatever enemies the council deemed too dangerous to be left alone or alive. He looked back up to the two girls walking in front of him, his eyes unintentionally moved lower and watched as their hips swayed as they walked. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his heart and cringed as he held his hand over his chest.

"Is there something wrong?"

Natsu looked up at Erza who had stopped and turned around.

"I-I-it's nothing. Just a reminder." Natsu replied as he straightened up and scratched the back of his head.

"A reminder?" Erza questioned raising an eyebrow.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Lucy yelled causing both mages to look forward to see Lucy continued to walk down the river side and was already nearly at the end of the road. "We need to get to Fairy tail!"

"Yosh no need to keep wasting time!" Natsu said quickly as he strode past Erza getting him a quizzical look before following suit.

As they stood outside the guildhall Natsu looked over the building skeptically. '_This is the guild that causes the council so much trouble?'_ he though doubtingly. "Are you sure this is the right place?" He asked the redhead.

"It may not look like much but it the home of Fairy Tail, the greatest guild in all of Fiore." She said rising a fist in pride.

At that moment the doors opened and a body flew through and crashed into a nearby building causing the building to completely collapse.

"Yeah it's Fairy Tail alright." Natsu said sweat dropping.

"I-I-I'm really here." Lucy said with sparkling eyes as she looked into the guild in awe.

Natsu followed her gaze and nearly fell over. The entire guild was in a brawl and people and magic were flying in every direction. The only one who seemed at relative peace was a white haired women that was smiling behind the bar, Natsu thought he remembered her form somewhere but couldn't place exactly what from. She had long flowing sliver hair that cascaded along her shoulders and back, a long black dress hung to her figure.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Erza yelled causing the entire guild to pause in their movements and direct their attention towards the open door way.

"E-E-Erza! When did you get here?!" a nearly naked man with black hair yelled from the middle of the brawl, he quickly turned to an orange haired man that was sitting to the side with two women in his arms sweating. "DAMN IT LOKI YOU WERE ON LOOK OUT!"

"She wasn't supposed to be back till tomorrow!" the man replied as he tried his best to hide from Erza's eyesight by using the two girls as human's shields.

Natsu cautiously looked to his side to see Erza with several tick marks growing on her forehead. He grabbed Lucy's arm and slowly started to drag her away from the danger that he was sensing.

"Oh it looks like Erza brought some new members." A surprising sweet voice came from the bar.

Erza's demeanor instantly cooled down as she smiled to the white haired women "Actually you're correct Mira, this is Lucy and this is-" She said

"MIRA! As in THE Mirajane?" Lucy shouted.

"Hehe the one and only, how can I help you?" She smiled sweetly towards the blonde. Lucy looked up to Mirajane with shining eyes.

"I'm your biggest fan! You're so beautiful and I've seen all of your photo spreads in sorcerer weekly!" the blonde said with sparkles in her eyes as she looked at one of her idols.

"You're a lot nicer than the majority of the models I've met." Came a firm voice from behind Lucy and Erza.

"Why thank yo-"Mira's eyes suddenly widened as she took in the form of Natsu form behind both Lucy and Erza. Her breath hitched at her eyes scanned along Natsu's figure. She moved her had to cover her mouth as her eyes grew with shock and recognition. "Y-y-y-you're the one from that night." she stuttered out as she took a step forward, tears beginning to grow in the corners of her eyes.

This instantly caused most of the more perverted men in the guild to spit out their drinks "WHAT!?"

A large white spiked haired man was instantly at Mira's side "ITS NOT MAN TO MAKE SOMEONE'S SISTER CRY!" he yelled as he looked around for the culprit of his sister's tears, his eyes landed on Natsu who was having a small panic attack due to the sword that was pointed at throat in the hand of Erza, the other men of the guild were popping their knuckles and shooting daggers at the boy with their eyes. "YOU!" he roared causing the majority of the people present to only grow angrier with the pinkette.

"How dare you make our friend shed tears!" Erza yelled drawling her sword back to swing, Natsu's instinct took over as he prepared to defend himself from the sword strike. "You will be pun-"

Erza's strike was interrupted however as the bodies of Mira and Elfman tackled Natsu to the ground in a hug "We never got to thank you for that night!" Mira sobbed into Natsu scarf causing all the others in the room to look at the trio confused. "It's not MAN to not thank those who helped you!" Elfman added with 'manly' tears running down his face.

"What's going on in here!" a booming voice from the back of the guild echoed causing the guild members to tense up and look back to the gigantic figure behind them.

Mira whipped away some of the tears from her eyes and stood "I didn't expect you to be back so early master." She smiled sweetly as Elfman stood by her side, Natsu secured tightly under his arm.

"THAT'S THE MASTER!" Lucy exclaimed as her jaw dropped as the large dark shape in front of her began to shrink to a small old man.

"Oh I see we have some newcomers!" he grinned then looked over toward Elfman who was holding a pink haired boy whose face was slowly turning blue from the lack of air.

"Yes Sir! My name is Lucy and I've always wanted to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy said happily holding out a hand for the master to shake.

"Hmmm…" The master thought rubbing his chin he then slapped Lucy on the ass "You're in! Go to Mira to get your guild stamp, and I'm Master Makarov." He smiled before turning towards Mira. "And who is that?"

"This is uh…." Elfman said lifting the unconscious body "Um I don't really know his name actually."

Makarov sweat dropped at that "Then what was all the commotion about?"

Mira smiled sadly as she put her head down, Elfman followed suit. "He was the one who stopped Elfman from continuing his rampage when we lost li-….." Mira said quietly, not being able to finish the last word as the memory of The Beast taking over Elfman flooded into her mind.

Elfman looked to his sister and wrapped his arm around her "If he didn't stop me who knows what would've happened…" he said his voice dropping low.

The entire guild became deathly quiet as they remember the night the two siblings returned alone from their mission.

The silence however was broken when Natsu suddenly became conscious again and took in a large amount of air as he tried to regain his breath.

"Sorry, its wasn't Manly of me to-"he was cut off by the flaming fist connecting to his face and sending him across the guild and crashing in a table.

"FIRST YOU THANK ME THEN YOU TRY TO KILL ME!" Natsu yelled with tick marks growing on his forehead. A dull 'sorry' was the answer from the pile of debris.

Natsu straightened up and looked over at Mira and Master Makarov "Hey you're the girl from back then!" Natsu said finally recognizing Mira. He looked over toward the knocked out Elfman "And that must be the guy who lost control after trying to take over the beast." He smiled at the memory then frowned as he remember that before he came along the two siblings lost a third.

"Well anyways my boy what is your name?" Makarov asked curiously.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." He grinned a toothy grin "You might know me as Salamander. Oh and I got Yajima wanted me to give this to you." He reached into his rough sack and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Makarov, not noticing the amount of gasp and shocked faces that were plastered on the rest of the guilds faces.

"So you're the one Yajima was telling me about." Makarov said while taking the envelope from Natsu "do you mind coming into my office before you get your stamp?" he asked as he stashed the article within his jacket and started to walk towards his office.

"Sure I guess…" Natsu said curiously as to why he wasn't able to get his stamp at the moment like Lucy had done. He followed Makarov up the stairs to the second story of the guild and into the master's office. Makarov sat as his desk and pulled out the envelope which he opened and quickly scanned over.

"So you're the unmarked one huh?" he asked putting the paper down.

"Uh I…"

"There is no need to worry, Yajima told me everything." Makarov reassured the boy.

Natsu let out a small sigh of defeat before digging into the folds of his cloths and bringing out the emblem of the Magic Council. Makarov then pulled out his own, the symbol of the ten saints.

"Well now that you know who I am…." Natsu said nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'm not gonna be joining the guild then." He let out a sigh, strangely feeling as if he was missing something. "This was the shortest assignment I've ever been on." He laughed bitterly as he turned to leave.

"No, you can still join."

Natsu's hand stopped midway to the door as he turned around "What?" he asked bewildered.

"You may still join. If you wish that is, and as long as you don't put anyone in this family in danger I will allow you to stay and send your information back to the council like you would usually." He smiled as he saw the youth before him grin.

"Really Makarov? You know I'm here to infiltrate the guild after all. Are you sure you can trust me?" Natsu said skeptically.

Makarov let out a small sigh "Everyone in this guild has their own story, I know yours well Natsu. I know you're a good kid so I think you deserve a chance." He smiled.

"Thanks gramps!" he smiled "do you think you could keep this secret from the rest of the guild though? I don't think they would treat me the same if they knew I was from the council."

"Naturally my boy." Makarov smiled "now go see Mira for your stamp."

Natsu only gave a toothy grin before throwing the door open and heading down towards the first floor of the guild. Makarov looked at the empty doorway then back towards the open paper on his desk _'He will definitely find a home here Yajima, I'll take care of the boy and make him one of my brats.'_ He thought with a smile before continuing to go through the pile of paper work on his desk.

As Natsu reached the bottom floor he was greeted by a certain red haired reequipped mage. "I'm sorry for threating you earlier without hearing the whole story, I acted rashly, please hit me." She said as she bowed forward.

"This is the second time you've done that Scarlet…" Natsu sweat dropped. "Its fine don't worry about it." he said trying to reassure her there were no hard feelings.

"Hey Natsu look! I'm a part of Fairy Tail now!" Lucy cheered approaching the duo with the back of her hand facing Natsu so he could see the pink Fairy Tail emblem.

"That's awesome Luigi!" he said walking past her to Mira, not caring too much for her overreaction to being called Luigi.

"I'm glad to see you joining, we can always use strong members." Mira smiled as Natsu approached. "So where do you want the mark and what color?"

"I'll take red and on my right shoulder." He responded as he exposed his shoulder to her and waited as she pressed the mark. After a few seconds she removed it to show a perfect red Fairy Tail emblem on his skin. "AWESOME!"

"Me and my brother would greatly appreciate it if you would come and join us for dinner tonight Natsu." Mira said politely "We never got the chance to thank you completely for saving Elfman and myself."

Natsu only smiled sadly, the memory of not being able to save their sister fresh in his mind "I'd enjoy that Mirajane." He said with a grin.

Mira blushed slightly "Please you can call me Mira like everyone else."

"Alright will d-"

"For someone known as the 'great Salamander' you sure are weak." A voice taunted from behind Natsu.

He turned to see the half-naked boy form before standing behind him with his arms crossed. "Did you say something pervert?" Natsu retorted.

"I bet your 'special' fire isn't even that great." the man mocked grinning at getting Natsu riled up.

"Gray you aren't trying to pick a fight are you?" an old voice from behind the boy caused him to shiver, before Natsu knew it 'Gray' as he guess was the boy's name had an arm around his shoulders.

"N-n-no of course not Erza! I'm just making a best friend!" Gray replied sweating.

"That's better." Erza smiled before turning to Natsu. "I know your flame is different than others, how exactly is that possible though?"

Natsu pushed Gray off him "Well I'm not just a fire mage, I'm actually a dragon slayer!" He said proudly.

The guild was silent for a while before a large amount of laughter erupted from all but Lucy, Erza, Elfman, and Mira who had all witnessed the boy's fire and had no reason to doubt that it came from an actual dragon.

"HAHAHA what do you think we're stupid? Dragons don't exist idiot." Gray said while holding in his laughter.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH STRIPPER! DRAGONS DEFFINITLY EXIST!" Natsu yelled.

"Who you calling stripper fl-"

"Gray your clothes." Cana said cutting him off.

"Wha- AHH not again!" he yelled and quickly retrieved his cloths from nearby. "As I was saying, dragons don't exist numbskull, they're just stories that our parents would tell us when we were little."

Natsu's eyes narrowed "Oh really? I'm sorry, the only thing I remember my parents doing was taking me for a walk in the woods when I was two, they told me to wait in a cave and they left. I didn't have time to hear the stories about the dragons because I was too busy surviving on bugs and roots waiting for my parents that never came back."

The guild instantly quieted down at Natsu's outburst.

Gray's eyes widened "I-I didn't-"

"And then one day a 'nonexistent' dragon," Natsu said putting up air quotes "found me and took me in, his name was Igneel and he fed me and raised me as his son. So please tell me how exactly I made all that up, that none of that happened and I just happened to get a type of fire magic that no one else has?"

Before anyone could respond a loud voice from the bar broke in "Enough Natsu! You just joined the guild, it's time to party not to fight!" Makarov said holding a mug "SO LETS PARTY!" he yelled.

The guild instantly broke into a cheer in typical Fairy Tail fashion. The tension that had settled into the air dissipated as Mira hurried from behind the bar with mugs full of drinks that were quickly passed out among the guild members.

Natsu and Lucy looked at everything with a shocked expression. How could people have such a huge mood swing so quickly?!

"So you're an actual dragon slayer then, I thought that magic was long forgotten." A sweet voice came from behind Natsu. He turned to see Mira smiling at him as she cleaned a glass.

"Well yeah I guess..." Natsu said scratching his neck "Igneel taught me all he knew so that I could become as powerful as I could be." He grinned.

"And where is Igneel?" Mira asked curiously.

Natsu's grin instantly fell, his eyes shadowed which didn't go unnoticed by the white haired women. "He left me." Natsu said quietly as he clenched his fist "He-"

"Oi you're killing the mood flame brain!" Gray yelled as he came crashing into Natsu "Lighten up, this is your party!"

"Yeah I guess even a stripper is right every once in a while." Natsu grinned before throwing Gray off where he crashed into Elfman causing another guild-wide brawl. He quickly joined in with the fighting with a smile on his face.

Makarov stared towards the side watching his brats, he grabbed Erza's arm as she started to stride forward to put an end to the ruckus.

"Master?" she asked puzzled.

"Let the boy have a little more fun, it's probably been a long time since he has had such an opportunity to act to casually amongst others." He said with a small smile.

Erza looked from Natsu to the master as the words Natsu said earlier passed through her mind. "Very well master, but if they get to rough I will be forced to put an end to it, they should be becoming friends instead of fighting."

"That you can, enjoy some cake in the meantime." He directed his eyes back to Natsu as he fought with Elfman, Gray, and Loki. His movements were perfectly timed and there were no wasted moves. When he noticed that the others were becoming frustrated by not laying any hits the master could tell that Natsu would intentionally take a blow. '_He is as well trained as Yajima said, I feel as if he hasn't had such a smile I a long time, especially if all the stories form Yajima are true.'_ Makarov thought as he took another drink before turning towards Mira.

"What was Natsu like when he fought The Beast?" he asked the white haired women.

Mira paused in her movements as she thought back to that terrible night. "He defeated it so quickly, I was barely able to move at the time so I don't remember all of the details. But as soon as he showed up the heat was unbearable for a few seconds and then all the heat vanished. I didn't see much since I ran to…" she stopped.

"I understand Mira, you don't need to continue." Mira bowed as she returned to her duty as bar maid. Makarov looked back to the brawl '_Just how strong are you Natsu, the 'Salamander''_

**/**

**Sorry it took so long to post the second chapter, I didn't know exactly how I wanted to take the story yet so I wanted to wait a while till I continued it. I'm pretty happy with the way I'm going to go from here so I'll start updating this story more often. Hopefully anyways…**

**I'm starting another semester of college and getting a job so I won't have much time to kill on writing. I hope this chapter didn't seem like I wrote it in a rush.**

**Anyways if there are any question feel free to ask!**

**Also comments are always appreciated so give me your thoughts on the writing and how I can improve it or what you liked about the story.**


End file.
